myritiemfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin
To most races, Goblins are little more than a nuisance. Their penchant for keeping their own numbers under control from in-fighting, poor common sense, and general accident-prone tendencies prevents them from forming sizable nations. Their own laziness and disinterest in making anything bigger for themselves leads to them living in small tribes. Notorious cowards and gifted scavengers, goblin tribes can often be found living in relatively close proximity to human settlements—since the goblins can’t organize themselves into proper raiding parties and tend to run in terror when confronted with even a half-hearted defense (or a single barking dog), most view them as little more than amusing pests. It’s only when a particularly ambitious chieftain rises among their kind, or (more often) a bandit or warlord of another race seizes upon their numbers and bullies them into a more organized force, that they become honestly dangerous. Goblins can be found primarily in Agorion, Egis, and Cesaurus. Personality When properly motivated and organized, goblins can cross the line from comical nuisances to ruthless killers with surprising and disconcerting ease. They do not think twice about slaughtering the helpless or eating the young. Due to their small size, they are often found overcompensating in this way and others, by collecting massive treasuries of useless junk and lording over it or being especially ferocious. Most goblins are still cowards at heart, though, and every goblin has a notoriously short attention span. Here are some examples of goblin distractions during combat: :::::::Example Distractions: *Bend over to pull a fat earthworm from the ground, blow the dirt off it, and either stick it in a pocket or eat it. *Spend several minutes laughing at another goblin’s misfortune. *Attempt to grapple a foe who’s obviously much stronger . *Run a circle around a foe in a feeble attempt to attack from a direction the foe doesn’t expect. *Try to pickpocket another goblin, or attempt to bite another goblin’s ear. *Drop his weapon and furiously try to scratch his back. *Cough out a wad of phlegm, spit it somewhere inappropriate, and then brag to another goblin about it. Not all goblins are like this, but the overwhelming majority is. Those that are raised in civilizations are often the exact opposite of their tribal kin, expressing themselves charismatically and using calculating tactics. These goblins are far and few in the wild, and always come to positions of power within a community if they live to maturity. Physical Description Goblins are small creatures that stand about three to four feet in height, with well defined cheekbones, pointed ears, and either long or flat noses. They are generally thin and bony creatures, with sharp claws and a maw full of tiny fangs. With red eyes, black hair (If any.) and a face generally covered in wrinkles and warts, goblins are hideous creatures. Relations Goblins are very close relatives to Hobgoblins. Despite this, they are generally looked down upon by them, and will often be enslaved upon sight. Hobgoblins generally see them as little better than vermin, suitable for only the most undesirable jobs in society and war. Hobgoblins have been known to fire them out of catapults during sieges. Races outside of the goblinoid bloodline find them utterly annoying, and only consider goblins a threat when they are in great numbers or their raids manage to do more than steal a barrel of food. If not for their swift breeding and difficult-to-reach tribal grounds, the civilized kingdoms of Myritiem would have stamped them out long ago. Language Most Goblins speak a native tongue of Goblinish, which is very similar to the language Orcs speak. Unlike Orcs, however, when common is spoken by them it is usually broken and fragmented due to stupidity rather than misunderstanding. Goblins are almost always named after Goblinish words. Goblins as Player Characters When playing a goblin, remember your limits. You were most likely raised in a tribe where the strongest survived and the weak were left behind, or worse. Your character probably wont have a very high intelligence, and a very short attention span. Their strength is in numbers, so a singular character wont be much in battle. They are, however, clever at infiltration and make for good rogues or spies... Just don't expect them to set up elaborate schemes for their prey. Powerful goblins aspire to become chieftains or wise-men in their communities, as all goblins desire power. Category:Races Category:Goblinoid Category:Humanoid